Welcome Home
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Jackson visit Sara, and Jackson's surprised by a special guest.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**George Eads is back! :D**

**And to my readers in the USA, happy early Thanksgiving :)**

**I hated that Nick had to miss a few episodes this season. Since I've written several stories with Nick and Jackson, this one had to be written! I knew Jackson would miss his Uncle Nicky, so I wondered...how would Greg tell Jackson his favorite uncle is back? That's what led to this story. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders loved visiting with all his extended family from the lab, but Sara and Nick were his favorites. Since Nick was in Virginia training with the FBI, his dog Sam was staying with Sara. Greg and Jackson loved visiting with Sara, Sam, and Sara's dog Hank, so they happily went to Sara's house to play with the dogs one afternoon before Thanksgiving.

Jackson stared out the window as Greg drove to Sara's house. Normally, he'd be singing and chatting. But he missed his Uncle Nicky. To Jackson, five weeks was an eternity.

"Daddy, does Sam miss Uncle Nicky?" Jackson asked.

"I'm sure he does," Greg answered. "I know he likes visiting with you and spending time with Aunt Sara and Hank, but I think he misses Nick."

Jackson frowned and looked out the window as Greg pulled into Sara's driveway. Greg knew Jackson adored Nick and missed him terribly. Every day, when Greg came home from work, Jackson would ask if Uncle Nicky was back yet. Greg and Jackson talked with him on the phone, but they still missed him.

When Greg opened Jackson's car door, the little boy just sat in his seat. "Daddy, what if Uncle Nicky doesn't come back?"

Greg knelt in front of his son. "Jackson Hojem...he's coming back. Do you remember what I told you about Uncle Nicky's promises?"

Jackson nodded. "You say he alway keep dem."

"Especially with people he cares about," Greg said as he unbuckled Jackson's seat belt and pulled him into a hug. "And he loves you very, very much."

"I love him too," Jackson said as he laid his head on Greg's shoulder.

Sara and the dogs came out to greet them. "Hey, guys!" Sara said. She smiled sadly when she saw Greg comforting Jackson.

Sam and Hank sensed their young friend was sad, and both nuzzled against him and Greg.

"I don't have to ask who you're thinking about," Sara told Jackson.

Jackson looked up at Sara and pouted. "I miss Uncle Nicky."

Greg hugged Jackson close. "I know, Jacks. I miss him too."

"But he'll be back soon," Sara assured her friends. Jackson didn't notice Sara smiling at someone behind them.

Jackson frowned and sadly petted the dogs. "But I miss him an' I want him here."

Greg kissed Jackson's cheek. "You miss your favorite uncle, huh?" Jackson sadly nodded.

Sara called the dogs to her, and the dogs sat at her feet. "You know what Jackson?" The little boy shook his head. "I know you miss him, and I'll bet he misses you."

Jackson nodded. "I miss his hugs an' watching football wif him. I love our family." He leaned against his father, who kissed Jackson's forehead.

Sara smiled. "I love our family too. And just think...it's almost Thanksgiving."

"Yeah," Greg said. "And we're going to have a big dinner with Mrs. Barbara and Uncle D.B. And I am so thankful to spend this and every holiday with you, Jacks."

"I thankful too, daddy," Jackson said. "But I miss Uncle Nicky."

"I know...but you've got a lot to be thankful for, Jacks. You've got me and your mama, and Aunt Sara and all your aunts and uncles at the lab."

Jackson nodded. "An' don't forget Sam an' Hank an' Cinder!"

Sara laughed softly as the dogs smiled. With a wink to Greg, she said, "I know something else you're thankful for."

Jackson looked up at Sara, confused. "What?"

A hand reached behind Greg and tapped Jackson's shoulder. "Happy Thanksgiving, Jackson."

Jackson looked up and gasped softly. His eyes widened and he smiled his biggest smile. "Uncle Nicky!"

Nick laughed softly and lifted the happy child in his arms. "Hey, big guy!"

"Uncle Nicky! You home! I miss you! You home, Uncle Nicky!"

"Yeah, I'm home." Nick happily hugged his godson. "I missed you, too!"

Greg and Sara smiled as Jackson and Nick were reunited. Even the dogs had smiles.

"He called me two nights ago," Sara explained. "And he asked if I'd meet him at the airport today."

"And we wanted to surprise you," Greg said. He loved seeing Jackson so happy.

"I miss you, Uncle Nicky!" Jackson said. He hugged his uncle tightly.

"I missed you. And I couldn't wait to get back home to see you and everyone here."

"Dis is da bestest day eber!" Jackson said. "I miss you, an' you come home!"

"Yeah." Nick missed Greg, Sara and all his CSI family, but he especially missed Jackson. He was the first from the lab to meet the little boy when he first came to live with his father, and loved him instantly. And Jackson absolutely adored Nick.

Greg loved seeing Jackson so happy, and he and Sara loved having Nick back home. "Hey, Jacks?" Jackson smiled at his father. "Can Uncle Nicky come have Thanksgiving with us?"

"YES!" Jackson shouted. Nick smiled as Jackson hugged him. "You come have Thanksgiving wif us, Uncle Nicky!"

"And we'll save some food for the dogs and Cinder, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah! An' you can sit wif me an' daddy an' mama an' Aunt Sara!"

Nick laughed softly. How could he refuse an offer like that? "I'll be there."

Jackson happily laughed and hugged Nick. "I miss you so much Uncle Nicky! I was sad when you went away, but now you home!"

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile. "And I've got my family, right?"

"Right!" Jackson hugged Nick, then looked to Sam sitting by Greg. "I bet Sam happy you home!"

Sam barked, causing everyone to laugh softly. "I missed him," Nick said. "And I missed your dad and Aunt Sara and everyone...especially you."

Jackson smiled. "You didn't forget me?"

Nick kissed Jackson's forehead. "I could never forget you, Jackson."

Greg smiled, loving having Nick back and seeing Jackson so happy. He patted Nick's back. "Welcome home...and I think Jackson likes his little surprise."

"Thank you and Sara for letting me surprise him," Nick said. Sara smiled and hugged her best friends.

Jackson smiled as he got hugs and kisses from everyone. "I love my family!"

**The End.**


End file.
